Thunder and Shadow/Cliffnotes
*Echosong receives a vision. **An unnamed, blue-eyed StarClan tom appears. Echosong believes that she has seen him before. *He gives her a prophecy. **A five-pointed leaf comes down. *The tom gives Echosong the 'what you find in the shadows' prophecy, to Echosong's confusion. **The vision fades. *Leaf-fall comes early. *Rowanstar visits the ThunderClan camp. **Bramblestar tells the medicine cats that Littlecloud is dying. **Leafpool offers to act as ShadowClan's temporary medicine cat. *A patrol is sent out to secretly look for SkyClan. **Twigkit gives a red feather to Alderpaw to give to Violetkit. *Alderpaw helps Leafpool carry bundles of herbs to the ShadowClan camp. **Rowanstar and Crowfrost want Leafpool train Puddlekit as a medicine cat. **Leafpool agrees to train Puddlekit for a few moons. *Alderpaw comes up with a plan to sneak Twigkit out of camp to meet Violetkit and Needlepaw in secret. *Littlecloud had died two days after Leafpool arrived. **Violetkit can't sleep, thinking about a comment Ratscar made earlier, suggesting she isn't a ShadowClan cat. *Needlepaw takes Violetkit to see Twigkit with Alderpaw. **They sneak out of camp, and both kits are very happy to see each other. *The two apprentices talk, and eventually separate the kits and go their own ways. *Violetkit feels like she doesn't belong in ShadowClan and wants to join Twigkit in ThunderClan. *The patrol sent out to look for SkyClan returns. **They report the gorge where SkyClan used to live is empty. *Honeykit gets a bellyache. **Jayfeather gives a lecture to Alderpaw about being a medicine cat. *WindClan are fighting with the rogues. **ThunderClan helps fight the rogues. **Darktail threatens the Clan cats before his group leaves. *Oatclaw and Emberfoot are injured. *Furzepelt dies, and Onestar loses a life. **The WindClan cats accompany the ThunderClan cats to their camp and the medicine cats treat their wounds. **A patrol is sent out to escort Onestar home with Furzepelt's body. **Two larger patrols are sent out to warn Mistystar and Rowanstar about the rogues' arrival. *Alderpaw joins the ShadowClan patrol to check on Leafpool, and Violetkit for Twigkit. *The rogues are scented heading into ShadowClan territory. *The ThunderClan cats meet a ShadowClan patrol at the border. *Tigerheart escorts the ThunderClan patrol to the ShadowClan camp. *Tawnypelt, Stonewing and Juniperpaw go follow the rogues' scent trail. *Bramblestar tells Rowanstar about the fight with the rogues. **They send out a joint patrol out to follow the scent trail. **The rogues' scent trail leads the joint patrol outside Clan territory. *The ShadowClan cats escort the ThunderClan cats back to their border. **Alderpaw is accompanied by Yarrowpaw back to the ShadowClan camp. **Leafpool tells Alderpaw she will be staying a few more moons in the ShadowClan camp. *Alderpaw meets Puddlepaw who is now an apprentice. **The medicine cat apprentice and Needlepaw arrange another meeting between Violetkit and Twigkit. *Alderpaw wonders why Needlepaw said soon instead of when to have the meeting. *Needlepaw and Sleekpaw take Violetkit to meet the rogues. **They hunt on the way, and Sleekpaw catches a mouse. *Violetkit feels afraid of the rogues when she sees them, knowing they must be the ones who attacked WindClan. **Darktail clarifies that the Clan cats provoked them, not the other way around. *Needlepaw and Sleekpaw complain about the Clans and the code, and of Rowanstar's leadership. **Darktail asks Violetkit how its like living with the Clan cats when she is also an outsider. **She says she doesn't know, and wonders if every cat views her as an outsider. *The two WindClan warriors, Oatclaw and Emberfoot, go back to their camp. *Twigkit overhears some of the warriors debate over whether she and Violetkit are special and part of the new prophecy. *Twigkit visits the medicine cat den. **Birchfall gets a cut on his paw. **Whitewing has trapped wind from eating a mouse too quickly and Jayfeather says she needs watermint. *Twigkit wants to be special so she goes looking for watermint. **She tries to pull a leaf of watermint from a clump, but fails and falls into the lake. **Twigkit thinks her mother is talking to her and telling her to swim. *Sparkpaw saves her from drowning. *Twigkit is taken back to camp with Sparkpaw's patrol. *She is scolded by several cats and Jayfeather gives her thyme for the shock. *Sparkpaw tells Alderpaw that she is having her warrior assessment tomorrow. **Alderpaw's mew is tight as Sparkpaw will get to have her full name before he does though he is still happy for her. **Twigkit wonders why Alderpaw is so tense. *Graystripe comments to Millie that he thought Sparkpelt would be named Sparkfire due to her similarity to Firestar and that it would be a good way to remember him. *Alderpaw and Jayfeather go to the Moonpool for the half-moon meeting with the other medicine cats. **The ThunderClan medicine cats exchange news with Leafpool about ThunderClan and Puddlepaw's training. **The other medicine cats are shocked when Kestrelflight shows with two warriors accompanying him. **Gorsetail and Sedgewhisker state that they are just escorts. *Kestrelflight tells the medicine cats about Onestar's strange behaviour ever since the fight with the rogues. **None of the medicine cats received dreams from StarClan. **Alderpaw worries about the prophecy, Twigkit and SkyClan. *The WindClan cats and the RiverClan medicine cats leave while Jayfeather quizzes Puddlepaw on herbs he knows. *Leafpool tells Alderpaw about the problems in ShadowClan to do with the younger cats showing no respect, talking back to everyone, not hunting enough and that Needlepaw takes Violetkit out of camp to StarClan knows where. **Leafpool continues on to talk about how some of the apprentices don't believe in StarClan. *The medicine cats start leaving the hollow to their camps. **Alderpaw gets worries about the bad behaviour of ShadowClan's apprentices and if it continues, how it will affect Violetkit's training to be a warrior in the future. *Tawnypelt catches Needlepaw and Violetkit heading into camp back from the rogues' camp. **She reports them to Rowanstar who gets mad at Needlepaw. *The apprentices start a rebellion apart from Lionpaw and Birchpaw. **The apprentices' mothers and fathers stare and gape in shock at what their kits are doing. **The apprentices complain about how ShadowClan acts like kittypets now. *This causes a huge debate between the Clan. **Stonewing asks Juniperpaw hadn't he been a good mentor. **Juniperpaw states that cats are born knowing how to hunt and fight and that he didn't have to teach him what he already knew. *Rowanstar orders for silence and punishes Needlepaw by having to look after the elders for as long as he says so. **He tells Pinenose to never let Violetkit out of her sight again, stating he doesn't want her to turn out like the other apprentices. **Needlepaw sneaks into the nursery and tells Violetkit to go to the rogues' camp at night by herself to send a message before moonhigh. *Violetkit sneaks out of the ShadowClan camp and reaches the rogues' camp before an owl attacks her. **Roach and Rain defend her and Flame shows up with Darktail soon after. **Darktail offers for Violetkit to stay and rest. *Violetkit wakes up and realizes its dawn and that she is supposed to be back at camp. **Raven wakes Darktail and tells him that Violetkit is supposed to be home. **Roach and Rain accompany Darktail to ShadowClan's camp. *The Clan hisses as they see the rogues come into camp with Violetkit. **The rogues' presence causes an argument and they leave. **Rowanstar thanks them anyway but states they don't belong here and orders a patrol to escort them. **Violetkit waits for her punishment. *Alderpaw and Twigkit go to meet Needlepaw and Violetkit. **They talk about Violetkit being special and part off the prophecy on the way. **They meet a ShadowClan patrol. *Alderpaw lies to cover for Violetkit though part of it is true. **Alderpaw asks about Violetkit. **The ShadowClan cats reply that she is fine and state the rogues are no threat as they believe that WindClan started the fight. *Tigerheart tells Alderpaw and Twigkit that Violetkit had been sneaking out of camp with Needlepaw. **The pair head back and Twigkit says she wants to be a medicine cat like Alderpaw and Leafpool. *Pinenose allows Violetkit to finish her mouse alone. **Rain, Raven, and Flame bring offerings so they could join ShadowClan. **The ShadowClan apprentices wonder if WindClan or the other Clans would do the same. *Tigerheart, Spikefur, and Tawnypelt escort the rogues out of ShadowClan territory. *Needlepaw argues with Rowanstar on why he declined their entry. **The Clan argues about Violetkit's destiny. **The apprentices want the rogues to join so ShadowClan can be powerful again, and they believe that StarClan cannot control them. **Needlepaw, Juniperpaw, and Sleekpaw leave ShadowClan. Violetkit reluctantly leaves also. *Alderpaw waits impatiently at the Gathering. *ShadowClan arrives late to the Gathering, looking battle-worn. **Alderpaw asks Leafpool about Violetkit, and she replies that she was fine the last time she saw her. *Bramblestar announces that the clear night-sky is blessed by StarClan. He recieves remarks from Rowanstar and Onestar, Mistystar agrees with Bramblestar. **Strikestone, Yarrowleaf, Shadepelt, Foxnose, and Sparkpelt have become warriors. *Rowanstar announces that the rogues that attacked Onestar's patrol live near the border of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. **Rowanstar also announces that the remaining apprentices left with Violetkit. The other cats are furious that Violetkit is gone. **Alderpaw becomes worried for Violetkit. *Four moons have passed since Violetkit's disappearance, a half-moon since Twigpaw became an apprentice. **Ivypool, her mentor, teaches her how to hunt. **Twigpaw wants to be as good as the other apprentices. *Ivypool reveals to Twigpaw that Squirrelflight's patrol hadn't found her mother. **Twigpaw asks Alderpaw if the patrol found her mother. **He says the patrol had never looked for her, and he can't tell Twigpaw. *Twigpaw looks for Violetkit at ThunderClan's border to ShadowClan. **Twigpaw is confronted by Violetpaw, a newly-made apprentice. **Violetpaw isn't bothered about their mother. Twigpaw asks her to help find their mother with her. *Needletail approaches them, and says the rogues are Violetpaw's family, and leads her away. *Violetpaw is conflicted about Darktail's organization of the rogues. **She thinks Twigpaw is acting like a typical ThunderClan cat. *Sleekwhisker and Rain rush back to camp to feed their campmates. Violetpaw doesn't believe them. **Needletail compliments Rain, and he suggests hunting together later. Violetpaw reminds her they she was going to teach her to hunt rabbits. *Silt and Beenose have caught an unknown illness. *Darktail tells Rain he cannot eat because of the pitiful prey he caught. **Rain and Darktail argue. Rain wants them to take over ShadowClan's territory. **The pair fight each other. Needletail watches with excitement. *Darktail gets his jaws around Rain's neck. Needletail, horrified, demands they'd stop. **He blinds one of Rain's eyes. *Violetpaw leaves after what happened to Rain. **She runs into Tawnypelt, Spikefur, and Tigerheart. **She brings a rabbit, asking to rejoin ShadowClan. *Even though not everyone is convinced, Rowanstar allows her back. He appoints Dawnpelt as her new mentor. *Puddleshine becomes a full medicine cat, and Leafpool returns to ThunderClan. *Wasptail and Oakfur have a mysterious illness that Puddleshine cannot cure. **Violetpaw convinces him to ask Rowanstar for help on the matter. **She thinks they should bring Leafpool back, but Rowanstar insists they don't need help. *Violetpaw and Dawnpelt spend the day gathering herbs. **Rowanstar has caught the mysterious illness. *Puddleshine reveals to Crowfrost that he had a dream from StarClan. **The illness is called yellowcough, and is cured by lungwort, which is found on the moor. **Puddleshine, Tigerheart, Scorchfur, and Violetpaw are sent to retrieve the lungwort. *Dovewing calls to them from the ThunderClan border. Twigpaw is with her. **Puddleshine tells Dovewing about yellowcough so she can tell Leafpool. **Violetpaw apologizes to Twigpaw. *They meet a WindClan patrol consisting of Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Leaftail. **They take the ShadowClan patrol to the WindClan camp. **Onestar is angry at Violetpaw and demands her off his territory. *The ShadowClan cats say she is loyal, and pleads to collect the lungwort. **Onestar declines, and angrily demands them off his territory. *Sparkpelt talks about the dispute between ShadowClan and WindClan to Alderpaw on the way to the Gathering. **WindClan keeps its distance from the other Clans as they mingle. *Alderpaw reveals that Twigpaw hasn't spoken to him since he told her about the patrol. *The Clan leaders begin the Gathering without ShadowClan. **Leafpool reminds Onestar that he denied the lungwort to ShadowClan. *Crowfrost leads ShadowClan to the Gathering in place of Rowanstar. **Puddleshine tells the other medicine cats what lungwort looks like. **Mothwing asks Onestar to get the lungwort, but he declines unless it isn't for ShadowClan. *Despite that, Mothwing tells Crowfrost she'll have RiverClan territory searched for lungwort. **Alderpaw suggests to Bramblestar that they'd retrieve the lungwort secretly, but his father declines. *Twigpaw waits for Ivypool to receive traveling herbs from Jayfeather. **Squirrelflight decides to let Fernsong join Twigpaw and Ivypool on the journey. *Alderpaw decides to join them on the journey. **Twigpaw slowly begins to forgive Alderpaw. **Twigpaw tries to remember her former home when they arrive. *She is still hopeful when they don't find her mother there. **A cat appeared in the middle of the Thunderpath. *Twigpaw, hoping the cat is her mother, runs onto the Thunderpath. Ivypool drags her back. **The cat is hit by a monster, but when the monster goes by, the cat disappears. **Twigpaw accepts that her mother is dead. *Twigpaw sneaks into ShadowClan camp at night to see Violetpaw. **She tells Violetpaw their mother is dead, but Violetpaw already figured that. *Dawnpelt catches the two together. **The rest of the Clan wakes up. *Scorchfur suggests keeping Twigpaw hostage so ThunderClan could convince WindClan to give ShadowClan the lungwort. **Crowfrost agrees, and decides to send a patrol to explain to Bramblestar in the morning. *Violetpaw forgives Twigpaw, and insists that ShadowClan could be cured because of her mistake. **She leads Twigpaw back to her den, and they soon fall asleep together. *Ivypool, on the verge of panic, asks Alderpaw if he had seen Twigpaw, who is missing. **Squirrelflight sends out three search-party patrols to find Twigpaw. *Alderpaw snaps at Jayfeather's usual sarcasm, and he tells Alderpaw he senses every cat's feelings. **He informs Briarlight on Twigpaw's disappearance, and she wonders if she'll come back. *Crowfrost, Scorchfur, and Tawnypelt are escorted into the camp. **The ShadowClan deputy tells Bramblestar that they'll give back Twigpaw once ThunderClan can convince WindClan to share the lungwort with them. *Bramblestar decides to conflict on the matter first. Dovewing and Bumblestripe escort them out. **He decides that Leafpool and Alderpaw will speak to Kestrelflight, and possibly Onestar. *Emberfoot and Gorsetail escort the pair to WindClan's camp. **Kestrelflight reveals that Onestar is doubting even his own Clanmates. **He wishes he could get the lungwort, but doesn't want to go against Onestar's orders. **They speak to Onestar, who angrily denies them. *Violetpaw tries to encourage Twigpaw out of the apprentices' den. **Whorlkit and Flowerkit meet Twigpaw, and tell the two apprentices that their sister is sick. *Snowbird and Pinenose are infected with the sickness. *Lionpaw and Birchpaw fight over a thrush. The older cats aren't phased. **Twigpaw tries to stop them, but they end up hurting her. *Twigpaw offers to find herbs for Puddleshine, but Tawnypelt insists she is to stay in camp. **She is allowed to fetch water for the sick cats. *Pinenose confuses Twigpaw with Lionpaw, and wants Puddleshine and Birchpaw there. **Twigpaw gives the sick cats herbs while Puddleshine rests. *She and Violetpaw promise they'll never forget that they are the best kin they've got. *Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Blossomfall, and others intrude the ShadowClan camp in the middle of the night for Twigpaw. **Crowfrost realizes they held Twigpaw long enough, and she could've caught the sickness, so he allows ThunderClan to take Twigpaw home. *Violetpaw demands that Twigpaw would stay here, but Twigpaw says she cannot. **Some of the ShadowClan cats are furious that Crowfrost let Twigpaw go. *Kinkfur dies to the sickness. **Violetpaw, overwhelmed by Kinkfur's death, seeks out Needletail. *Needletail calls Violetpaw a traitor, and almost considers taking her to Darktail to explain herself. **She decides against it, and lets the black and white she-cat go. *Crowfrost gets the illness. *Alderpaw, Jayfeather, and Leafpool go to the Moonpool for the half-moon meeting. **Kestrelflight arrives to the Moonpool with an escort, Harespring. *Puddleshine compliments Twigpaw's helpfulness while in ShadowClan. **Mothwing tells Puddleshine there's no lungwort in RiverClan's territory, but they did find birch sap, which has unknown effects. *Alderpaw wants all the other Clans to convince Onestar to give ShadowClan the lungwort. *Yellowfang visits Alderpaw in his dream, complimenting him for speaking out. **Kestrelflight and Harespring, under StarClan's approval, lead the medicine cats to the lungwort so they can have as much as needed. **Jayfeather also compliments Alderpaw for speaking out. *Wasptail and Crowfrost died to the sickness. *Tigerheart is the new deputy of ShadowClan. **More cats are healing from the sickness, thanks to the lungwort. *Scorchfur convinces Rowanstar to hunt for the Clan to show he is still strong. *Scorchfur, Spikefur, Sparrowtail, Mistcloud, and Rippletail refuse to attend the Gathering. **All the cats in Darktail's group, except Beenose, arrive to ShadowClan's camp. **Darktail and Rowanstar fight over leadership of ShadowClan. *Tigerheart and Tawnypelt drive Darktail away from Rowanstar. They are the only ShadowClan cats defending Rowanstar. **Rowanstar is told that any cat that leaves for the Gathering cannot come back. *The tom tries to convince other cats in the Clan to join him. **Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Tigerheart leave. Violetpaw tries to leave, but is persuaded by Needletail. *Twigpaw is worried about Violetpaw and ShadowClan. *Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Tigerheart arrive to the Gathering alone. **The ShadowClan leader reveals in front of Onestar that Kestrelflight and Harespring gave them lungwort. *Onestar is accused of letting Darktail to take over ShadowClan. **Bramblestar allows the three ShadowClan cats to stay in ThunderClan for the time being. *Ivypool tells Twigpaw that Dovewing and Tigerheart once had feelings for each other. **She and Twigpaw trespass into ShadowClan territory to find Violetpaw. *Twigpaw reveals herself to Needletail and Rain, asking to see Violetpaw. **Needletail brings Violetpaw, and Twigpaw tries to convince Violetpaw to join ThunderClan. *Needletail and Rain chase Ivypool and Twigpaw off ShadowClan territory. *Alderpaw comforts Twigpaw about what happened with Violetpaw. *Squirrelflight is prickily towards the ShadowClan cats. **She is irritated that they look to Rowanstar for leadership, when this is ThunderClan's camp. *In camp, Alderpaw notices the tension between Dovewing and Tigerheart. *He, Jayfeather, and Leafpool go to the medicine cat half-moon meeting. *Alderpaw is given his medicine cat name, and becomes Alderheart. **In his vision, Alderheart realizes they must find SkyClan. de:Donner und Schatten/Kapitelnotizen Category:Thunder and Shadow Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Cliffnotes